


Victory Song

by Hetalia1912



Series: Heroes And Villains [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anti-Hero, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Barista Lee Minho | Lee Know, Felix is the youngest in this au, Heroes & Heroines, Insomniac Bang Chan, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Married Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Parents Bang Chan & Kim Woojin, Rich Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Supervillains, Tattoo Artist Seo Changbin, Vigilantism, Villains to Heroes, and in need of sleep, bear with me on this, chan is Stressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Victory Song

**6:45 AM**

Another robbery,of course there had to be another robbery this early in the morning.

Chan was just about done with this bullshit.Normally this wouldn't be a problem,but this was fifth robbery in the last twenty four hours.And at this point Chan was worn out.But hey,someone had to deal with these crooks. _Is one normal morning all that hard to ask for?_ He thought.

But nope,he has to take care of this bullshit. _Aish seriously._


End file.
